my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Roswell
Tanya was born in Sulani when her parents, Katarina and Duane were living together. She was always advised what to do by her mother and maternal grandparents and never got to make decisions of her own. Duane protested against this but had his own mistakes of being a poor father. Meeting Jasper When Katarina and Duane's marriage faced destruction in Tanya's teenage years, Katarina and Tanya moved in with Sue Rockwell and her two kids. One of the kids; Jasper took a liking to Tanya and the two fell in love. The Mondragons claimed Tanya should focus on her career, but Tanya discovered she was pregnant with Jasper's baby. Both families were in shock and Tanya decided to marry Jasper so that the baby could be born with a normal life. The Ultimate Betrayal Katarina's parents; Gilbert and Nadine moved in while Tanya was pregnant and acted kind and caring for Jasper and the Rockwells. However, they devised a secret plan to run away with Katarina, Tanya and the baby due to their lack of faith in Jasper as a father and the Rockwells in general. Tanya protested against the idea but was swayed over by her family due to their ways of manipulation. The Mondragons moved to San Myshuno and Tanya gave birth to Darren Mondragon. Jasper did not contact Tanya from then on. Moving to StrangerVille Years later, Duane moved to San Myshuno and reconciled with Katarina, remarrying her and fathering another child; Toby. Tanya started her career as a journalist. Tanya struggled to find love and later realised that she had always loved Jasper. She thought of reaching out but heard that he had another child with another woman. Gilbert and Nadine both passed away and urged Katarina to maintain their family legacy, to which she agreed. Tanya, however, decided to do what she wanted for a change. She reached out to Jasper, who was now living in StrangerVille, and decided to temporarily move in with him. Darren, however, decided to stay in San Myshuno for the time being. Tanya and Jasper rekindled their love Tanya took the role of step-mother to Kenny, who was actually conceived on a one night stand with a Sulani local. Jasper opened up about his mental conditions and Tanya promised to help him. Toby's Death Katarina and Toby suddenly moved in, claiming to want to care for Tanya. Jasper's conditions worsened, especially when he discovered Katarina's plans to steal back Tanya and move away. In a fit of rage, Jasper attempted to kill Katarina with a knife, but in a struggle, Toby intervened and was stabbed. Tanya was devastated to learn of her brother's death and watched as her husband was arrested with blood on his hands. Staying Strong After some tough-decision making, Tanya decided to remain in StrangerVille and look after Kenny and his family. Katarina decided to stay for a while too due to the grief she was riddled with, until she died of old age. Tanya felt an amount of guilt for bringing Jasper into everyone's lives and indirectly causing Toby's death, so vowed to continue the Mondragon legacy. Continuing the Mondragon Legacy Darren and his wife Gracie moved in with Gracie's son Matty, who was not a biological Mondragon. Tanya urged Darren to have more kids, and was thrilled when Gracie gave birth to Tanya's first legitimate grandchild Declan. When Tanya learned that her father Duane was ill in San Myshuno, she travelled there with Darren and Gracie to accompany him until his death. When Duane died, Tanya was saddened and the three decided to stay in San Myshuno for some time. Tanya later died of old age with Darren by her side.